


Drink Sharing

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Tumblr MiniFics [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Drinks, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sharing, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey sharing drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Sharing

“Mmmm try this,” Ian says, handing Mickey his drink with the oversized straw. 

“Nah thanks.”

“Come on just try,” Ian moves the drink closer to Mickey. 

Mickey shakes his head.

“Why? It’s good.” Ian takes a sip.

“Cause nothing about mint green bubble tea sounds appealing to me.”

Ian moans as he takes another sip. “But it’s really good.” Ian licks his lips and looks at Mickey grinning. 

Mickey sighs. “Fine. Let me try.” He takes a sip and is welcomed with refreshing mint sensation. It’s delicious despite the slight scare he got when he thought he’d choke on the bubble instead of it sliding smoothly down his throat like it had done. Fuck was it good though. He takes another sip, larger as Ian is distracted by something behind him. 

He hands the drink back. “Not bad.” 

Ian looks at his once almost full drink. “Not bad? You drank like half of it in 2 seconds.” 

Ian says disgruntled as he follows Mickey to the next shop. 


End file.
